When an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) panel is subjected to an aging test in a testing phase, one signal generator can be used to perform the aging test on 8 to 10 panels at the same time. In this case, it is often necessary to load a voltage signal with a large magnitude such as VGL, VGH, VINIT, VDD, VSS, VREF, or the like.